


Child of Fen'Harel

by Djsgirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djsgirl/pseuds/Djsgirl
Summary: Fern Lavellan fell in love with the Elvhen god of rebellion without knowing who he was. She tried to find him to tell him of her pregnancy and learned who he was. Now the child must find the man within the god and bring him back. To remind him who he is and tell him of those that love him. A spirit seeking to help those in need of compassion finds a friend in someone unexpected. The twin gods free themselves from the trap Fen'Harel set and instead of revenge they find something even sweeter.





	1. The new Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> OK guys I had originally posted this over on FF.net and I figured I'd give it a shot over here let me know what you think! Also I'm looking for a beta if anyone is willing, but they need to know the dragon age story and characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fern Lavellan fell in love with the Elvhen god of rebellion without knowing who he was. She tried to find him to tell him of her pregnancy and learned who he was. Now the child must find the man within the god and bring him back. To remind him who he is and tell him of those that love him. A spirit seeking to help those in need of compassion finds a friend in someone unexpected. The twin gods free themselves from the trap Fen'Harel set and instead of revenge they find something even sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK Guys I got some great feedback from another author on FFnet and I updated this chapter and the others except for the 5th will be updated I hope you like it! And the names credit goes to FenxShiral and Dragon age Wiki!

**Fern's P.O.V**

Fern Lavellan had been unable to tell him she was carrying his child. Now she knew her little one would never know its father. She had fallen in love with Solas "Fen'Harel" or the dread wolf. Cullen and Varric agreed to be uncle's of her child.

If anything happened to her Varric agreed to take her child to Hawke and Fenris for them to raise. When she slept she tried to find Solas to speak with him, but he would always vanish before she spoke. Rubbing her hand over her stomach Fern sighed feeling her child kick.

"I hope you will be strong and healthy da'len," she said "you will need to be strong for the hardships you will face."

Two months later:

Fern, lay drained of all energy, her arms wrapped around a small precious baby girl. Catching sight of the flushed cheeks she felt a shot of warmth fill her core, a sure sign that her baby was healthy. A sign the midwife confirmed. Fern could already sense her daughters magic. Her attention was drawn to her daughters left hand by a familiar flash of green. The anchor. Her daughter had inherited the anchor. Hoping that if Solas sensed it he would come to them.

"My little da'lan your father, Fen'harel, would see this world destroyed," Fern spoke softly "but I have a friend hunting him down to delay him until you are strong enough to face him."

Fern's eyes flicked up to the doorway where a tall Elvhen woman stood. The woman wore armor similar to Abelas only in different colors. The vallaslin of Dirthamen stood out in contrast against the woman's fair skin.

"The child is strong Inquisitor. But I have doubts about Fen'harel coming for her."

"Athera, you may doubt him as you will, but I do not doubt that if he senses the new anchor he will come." Fern's voice was firm despite the warmth she felt for her daughter.

Athera narrowed her dark green eyes at Fern's words. She had openly doubted Fern many times since word of Fen'harel spread across Thedas. And many times she had been proven wrong. The Inquisitor truly did know every single one of her companions well. If she proved to know Fen'harel as well as she believed she did Athera would look twice a fool. Turning on her heel, Athera left the room her black braid trailing behind her.

Fern's eyes narrowed at the door before she used her magic to seal the door against visitors. Her eyes returned once more to her daughter, and softened seeing sleepy silver eyes staring at her with curiosity. Smiling gently Fern pressed a tender kiss to her daughters crown.

"My da'fen you shall be called, Alnifena, for during your life you will be walking among wolves." Fern said softly.

Alnifena yawned and with little prompting went to sleep. Amusement flooded through Fern at once. Standing she gently settled her child into her cradle, before returning to her own bed.

**Valor's P.O.V**

Turning slightly he heard what sounded like a wailing infant in the distance. The sound was followed by the roar of a pride demon. Valor has lived since the fall of Elvhenan, and unlike the younger spirits of Valor he chose to remain clear of mortal desires. Not attempting to return to the physical world was what had kept him safe and left him as he was unchanged as well as unconflicted. Curiosity got the better of him and he moved toward the sounds in time to see a very old pride demon get thrown back from a baby elf.

The magic around the child manifested itself into an older grown version of the child and protected the infant. Even he could see that as an infant the child was full of righteous courage. Valor moved toward the child swiftly and scooped her into his arms. Racing away he heard the pride demon stumble as it stood once more. Valor made it back to his place within the fade and looked the child over for injuries. She was strong that much he could see.

Becoming firm in his decision he vowed to watch over the child whenever she entered the fade as she slept.

**Alnifena's P.O.V**

The clouds covered the sky and blocked the sun, three days after Alnifena had turned five. She watched curiously from her place behind one of the large trees in the courtyard as the templars and soldiers sparred with one another. She had slipped from her lessons unseen again. Alhannon, a sentinel of Dirthamen, had gotten distracted by the lesson himself. The lesson was supposed to help her learn to control her magic, and begin learning what elements she could and could not use.

She liked her lessons, but sometimes they got boring. Alhannon was a good teacher, and very patient with her. However, sometimes he would end up distracted by some complication that came up during the lessons. Alnifena knew she was not supposed to be outside without one of the sentinels with her, but she was curious about what the others were doing.

Unknown to Alnifena one of the newer recruits was behind her with his sword raised high. She started when the sun came out from behind a cloud briefly to show the shadow of the recruit behind her, and she turned around fast to stare up at the recruit with wide eyed terror. Alnifena pressed her back tightly against the tree she had been looking around as the sword began to come down at her.

"DA'LAN!"

A staff cracked against the recruits blade blocking its path to the child. The recruit ripped his sword free of the staff, but was forced to back away from the tall male elf that had seemed to suddenly appear between his blade and the child. Alhannon advanced on the recruit dropping the staff and drawing his daggers fury simmering in his amber eyes. The sound of blades clashing brought every officer in the courtyard running.

Cullen blocked his lieutenants path to the elf and recruit that fought well away from Alnifena who was curled against a tree watching wide eyed. Alhannon's blades crossed to catch the recruits blade on them, and before the blade could be pulled free he hooked one of the hand guards on the blade trapping it. Bearing his weight down he snapped the blade in half and dropped his daggers to grab the recruit by the throat lifting him into the air with ease.

"You dare attack your Inquisitors daughter in an attempt to kill?" Alhannon's voice cut through the silence like a knife.

"Scum! That brat stands in Lord Fen'harels way of bringing an end to this world!"

"A five year old child stands in a god's way? How amusing. I am very willing to bet you and your superiors took a shot in the dark and assumed he knew she exists. You were ordered by a superior who had no proof Fen'harel knows about her and now you lose your life for the attempt and will be a warning," Alhannon's normally warm and kind voice had gone cold as ice and hard as steel. "Da'len close your eyes and do not look."

Alnifena did as she was told and covered her eyes. A sharp crunch filled the courtyard followed by a thud, and more silence. The sound of footsteps followed and her mother's kind voice filled the air.

"Athera, get that out of my sight now, and return him with a note stating he got in the Inquisitions way." Fern's voice was equally hard and cold.

"As you command Inquisitor." Athera's voice came from somewhere to her right and was full of scorn.

Alhannon was crouched in front of her when she uncovered her eyes and a kind smile lit up his face. He was tan skinned with dark blond hair that fell to his shoulders. His vallaslin honoring Dirthamen was a darker amber color which helped his eyes stand out more. Offering his hand Alhannon helped her to her feet and kept her close to his side. Her mother's back was to them as she conversed with Cullen about the recruit.

Turning to them Fern's eyes softened seeing Alnifena unharmed. She moved to them and knelt in front of her daughter. Drawing Alnifena in for a hug she kissed her forehead softly.

"Da'fen I asked you to stop sneaking from your lessons for this very reason. Now will you please listen?" Fern's voice was stern yet soft and comforting.

Alnifena nodded and followed Alhannon back inside to finish her lessons.

Later that night after dinner, Alnifena climbed into her bed and fell asleep almost immediately. Opening her eyes in the fade she looked around before giggling and taking the form of a white fox she raced through the fade. Splashing through a river had her yipping in laughter and she launched herself into the spirit of Valor's arms nearly knocking him down.

"Little wolf I find your mother should perhaps change your name to little fox." Valor's voice was dry yet amused.

Alnifena returned to normal giggling all the while. A glimmer in the fade drew her attention to it and a kind voice filled the air.

"Ah so this is the little fox I've watched race back and forth every night."

A tall male elf with long black hair tied back into a low tail stepped from the light. He wore a shirt with an open collar and soft leather breeches, but instead of wearing boots he was barefoot. His eyes were a dark sea green and his skin was fair.

"Uncle Vunin! You came!" Alnifena's voice was filled with happiness and brought a smile to the mans face.

She launched herself from Valor's arms and into Vunin's arms.

"I did promise da'lan. Although I didn't know I would have to track you all the way across the fade to see you." His voice was dry and teasing causing her to giggle.

She trained with the sentinels during the day and at night as she slept she learned from Valor and other spirits that were slowly drawn in by the child's friendly demeanor. She even drew demons to her and they too taught her. Her trusting nature relaxed the demons and instead of appearing as the monsters they were to humans they were released to their spirit forms around the girl.

"Uncle Vunin, Athera scares me. She's always mean to mommy, Alhannon and the others. A recruit attacked me today saying something about Fen'harel, and Alhannon killed him. But Athera, she just looked really mad at Alhannon and mommy. I think she knows something about the attack." Alnifena's voice was a squeak from where her face was pressed to his chest.

"Did she now? Well we can't have that now can we?"

Alnifena's head shook in the negative and Vunin's lips curled downward at the edges in aggravation at her news.

"Tell me da'lan do you know how to call to dreamers in the fade yet?" He asked gently his voice leaning toward comforting.

"No….Valor's been teaching me to control my own dreams first." she answered meekly.

A mischievous look came over his face when she looked up and she squealed when his hands began to tickle her sides.

"Well why don't I show you and you can tell Alhannon from the safety of the fade where Athera won't here you."

Her head nodded vigorously and he almost laughed when she got dizzy. For an hour he showed her how to let a small amount of her magic color the fade, and instructed her on how to call to a beings sleeping mind within the fade.

Her magic was a bright red within the fade as it slowly filled the air. "Alhannon?"

The fade around them rippled then taking the shape of vast halls of a library with ancient elves walking in every direction. She looked around in wonder and spotted Alhannon making his way toward them a mildly amused expression on his face.

"Da'lan I didn't think you could do this yet."

Alnifena giggled and motioned toward Vunin. "Uncle Vunin taught me!"

Alhannon met Vunin's gaze and he immediately dropped to one knee in deference, but his tone was playful as he spoke to the five year old.

"Oh mighty dreamer did you require something of this lowly sleeping one?"

Alnifena burst into giggles again and felt Vunin and Valor's amusement at the sentinels antics.

"She said Athera seemed angry at you and her mother today. She also said she is scared of Athera. I believe it needs to be dealt with before it gets out of hand." Vunin's voice was light, but spirit and sentinel alike recognized the tone of command within.

"Ah, I will take care of it." Alhannon spoke softly before cheekily going back to teasing the young elf.

Alnifena's giggles echoed through the fade for the rest of the night.

The following morning, Alnifena heard shouting outside her room. Moving across her room she made sure that no sound came from within and cracked her door open slightly staring out into the great hall. There she saw Alhannon confronting Athera alone.

Athera's blow came swift and sure stunning the other sentinel. Alnifena saw the morning light glint off the blade of her dagger as she raised it above Alhannon's head.

"NO!"

Alnifena sprinted from her room and threw herself into Athera's legs with a scream and tears in her eyes. A crackle filled the air and a green light filled the hall. Following her instincts she opened her right hand and the anchor sparked and opened a rift within Athera's body dissolving her body and absorbing it into the fade.

Alhannon stood on quivering legs and drew the child into his arms and let her cry against his shoulder. He lifted his gaze from the small child in his arms and locked eyes with the Inquisitor. Alnifena had just proven far stronger than they had previously believed.

Eleven years have passed since then. Alnifena was taller than her mother with the same dark gray hair. Her magic was more powerful than her mother's. It had surprised everyone except Fern and the sentinels. Fern had yet to see her beloved in dreams or in the real world. She was left with no choice. She had to send her daughter after her father and hope that she was doing the right thing.


	2. The Journey begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fern Lavellan fell in love with the Elvhen god of rebellion without knowing who he was. She tried to find him to tell him of her pregnancy and learned who he was. Now the child must find the man within the god and bring him back. To remind him who he is and tell him of those that love him. A spirit seeking to help those in need of compassion finds a friend in someone unexpected. The twin gods free themselves from the trap Fen'Harel set and instead of revenge they find something even sweeter.

**Chapter one: Journey**

    Alnifena ducked her uncle Cullens blade, and struck his ass with her staff. The soldiers jeering at the insult. She grinned at the former templar her stance mocking. Cullen prepared to strike again, but Ferns head shake stopped him. Cullen straightened and sheathed his sword.  

   

       Alnifena placed her staff on her back and looked curiously to her mother who motioned for her to follow. She left the training yard. Alnifena followed her mother to her office.

   

       “Da’lan I have a mission for you, and you will be alone.” Fern said sternly yet her eyes were soft.

 

    Alnifena nodded and listened closely to what her mother was about to tell her. She knew everyone expected her father to return when she was born, but he never did in all her sixteen years she had never seen her father. Fern drew in a breath and slowly let it out. This was the hardest thing she had ever done in all her life.

    “I am sending you to what remains of the temple of Sacred Ashes,” she began “the veil is weak there so entering the fade will be easier there.”

    Fern had told Alnifena the story of Fen’harel as she had been told by her keeper. However, she knew his name would not make her daughter nervous when she said she was to seek him out. Fern explained how to find the temple of Sacred Ashes. Then she took a deep breath, and looked at her daughter.

    “To find your father you must find Fen’harel.” she said firmly her voice kind.

    Alnifena nodded slowly yet curiously. She knew from her lessons with Dirthamen’s sentinels and Vunin and Valor that the elvhen creators were just powerful mages that were raised to godhood. Fern told her to take the day to prepare for her journey the next morning. Alnifena left her mother's room to return to her own room. She had shown an interest in art and music from a young age. She had learned to play every instrument she had been given, but the piano that Josephine insisted she learn was taking more time than the other instruments had.

The walls of her bedroom had been used as a canvas before she was born. She packed her travel pack, and took some art supplies from her shelves to pack. She looked her instruments over, and selected her flute it was her favorite. She used the rest of the day to get rations ready for her journey in the morning.

  

     When the day drew to a close Neria retreated to her room without eating dinner. She settled into bed and allowed her mind to enter the fade. She began to seek out her friend the spirit of Valor. He was at his usual spot in the fade where two rivers connect. He inclined his head watching her approach.

    “It is good to see you again young one.” Valor said.

    “And you as well old friend. I need your help to find someone who knows how to find my father.” she said.

    Valor tsked and nodded at her telling her he would help her. The remaining time was spent explaining who she needed to find. Half way through her explanation Vunin appeared in the area as if summoned and drew closer to the pair. His eyebrow rose as soon as he heard Fen’harels name.

“Your going to seek the dread wolf? Is that a good idea da’lan?” He questioned.

“Mother said if I find him he can help me find my father. And while I do not think it’s a good idea Hahren I will do as my mother says.” Alnifena returned grimly.

Vunin nodded and narrowed his eyes in contemplation.

“Is anyone going with you?” He asked suddenly.

“No I’ll be alone on this journey.” She responded her voice curious.

Nodding his head, Vunin fell silent for a few moments until Alnifena’s discussion with Valor drew to a close. Before she could wake herself up Vunin drew her away from Valor so that he could speak with her privately.

“After you find your father da’lan there is a place I would like you to meet me in the waking world. I believe it is time we met in person.” He informed her.

Alnifena’s eyes grew large and round curiosity shining in their icy depths.

“I would be honored to finally meet you Hahren.” She said earnestly yet excitedly.

Vunin’s lips quirked in amusement and he nodded. “The honor is mine da’lan. Now it’s time for you to wake up.” Vunin’s words cast her mind from the fade back into the waking world and her body.

She woke with a start and grumbled about stupid men and their ability to throw a somniari from their own dream.

**  
**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit for Alnifena's name again go to FenxShiral! I do not own anything about Dragon age or the characters except for my OC's. As usual let me know what you think guys I'll be posting as regularly as my work schedule allows and as much as my writers block will allow!


	3. Remains of the temple of sacred ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fern Lavellan fell in love with the Elvhen god of rebellion without knowing who he was. She tried to find him to tell him of her pregnancy and learned who he was. Now the child must find the man within the god and bring him back. To remind him who he is and tell him of those that love him. A spirit seeking to help those in need of compassion finds a friend in someone unexpected. The twin gods free themselves from the trap Fen'Harel set and instead of revenge they find something even sweeter.

**Chapter two: Temple of Sacred Ashes**

 

It took Alnifena nearly a month due to the few renegade templars remaining attacking her because of her being a mage. One templar looked oddly like her uncle Cullen only younger. She did not kill any of the templars merely froze them and moved on.  Her mother had chosen not to come with her, because she felt it was best if she spoke with Fen’harel alone. 

 

In a way, Alnifena could understand why her mother felt that way. Alhannon had been sent on a different mission that she was not allowed to know just yet and it frustrated her and made her curious. But she had to stay focused on why she was all the way out in the frostbacks.

 

However, the one that resembled her uncle she could not abandon in a vulnerable state so with the help of her beloved white Pride of Arlathan Hart, Ronnove, she got the frozen templar to a cave and built a fire to help melt the ice. Ronnove lay on a patch of grass near the cave entrance watching the steady rain that had begun on their trek to the cave. 

 

Alnifena focused her magic into her hands and used the flames to steadily melt the ice. The ice split down the middle suddenly and shattered allowing the templar to drop to the ground. He coughed trying to regain his breath while dropping to his knees. 

 

Knowing he would not be a threat in his weakened condition Alnifena went to Ronnove and pulled some feed out of one of the packs and placed the feed sack over his muzzle and looped it around the first two prongs of his antlers. She then grabbed a bucket and went to the front of the cave and set it down to collect rainwater. 

 

“What do you want from me?” the templar demanded.

Alnifena turned her head slightly curious and raised a brow at him.

 

“Nothing now shut up and recover your strength.” she said.

 

She lifted the bucket and went to Ronnove and removed the feed sack and set the bucket in front of him so he could drink. While he drank she began to pack up her supplies then noticed the templar had managed to get her staff. Alnifena sighed and glared at him.

 

“Give me my staff or you won’t like what I do to you.” she spat.

 

“Not until you tell me why you look like the Inquisitor.” came the reply.

 

Alnifena’s glare hardened and she crossed her arms. “Not that it’s your business but she is my mother and if you want to capture her you’ll have a fight on your hands.”

 

The templar sighed and passed her staff to her. He sat back against the cave wall and crossed his arms over his armor and fell asleep. Surprised Alnifena checked to make sure he was alive before tying her pack to Ronnove’s saddle before leading him into the rain and climbing into the saddle. She used her magic to create a shield over the top of them and set Ronnove into a run to get away from the old battle field the cave was located in. 

 

Once she was gone the templar opened his eyes, stood and headed out into the rain. He took a horse from the nearby stables and followed the elf at a distance. No one had come near the frostback mountains since Haven fell to Corypheus. 

 

The elf seemed to be heading past Haven which surprised the templar, because nothing was beyond Haven except the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. 

A chill ran up Alnifena’s spine, and for a moment she felt eyes on her from somewhere further away. She had to fight the urge to turn around and confront whoever was following her.Instead she urged Ronnove to move faster to the temple ruins hoping to lose whoever it was following her within the temple. 

She guided him through the ruins of the temple and found a secluded sheltered area and got down from Ronnove’s back. Knowing he would rather stay here than enter the fade she lifted her pack from his saddle and made sure he knew to stay in the area and removed the saddle from his back.

“Don’t wander to far Ronnove I’ll be back as soon as possible it is not wise to linger physically in the fade.” She told him.

Ronnove snorted at her and set off further up from the temple and stopped where there was grass popping up through the snow and settled down for the evening. Alnifena shook her head and lifted her left hand and opened a rift and stepped into it. Not realizing she would have more trouble in the fade than she had ever had before. 

The Templar followed her into the rift and whirled around when it closed again and groaned. What did he get himself into? Turning he followed Alnifena and stopped when he saw her approach a glowing figure.

“Young one I do believe you have brought an unexpected guest.” Valor informed the young elf.

Alnifena blinked and turned around and her eyes met the Templar’s. She let out a groan and glared at him getting frustrated.

“Why in the name of all that is holy are you here?!” she shouted at him.

 

The Templar allowed a sheepish look to cross his face. He suddenly realized he shouldn’t have followed her here.

“I uh decided to follow you so you didn’t get hurt…” he said hoping it would appease her.

His hopes were in vain however. Her expression became even darker when he said that and he swore he saw anger radiating through her aura. Or was it just the flames that were burning the air around her? Maybe he was seeing the flames because he was in the fade, and she was angry at him? He couldn’t tell he was petrified of this one mage when he had never been terrified of any mage before in his life. He could only pray that the mage didn’t see fit to cut him down after allowing him to live.

“A-Also my name is Mateo….” he offered weakly praying to the Maker it appeased her.

His prayer went unanswered as her eyes narrowed and the flames seemed to grow higher. He knew from the way the spirit seemed to move further away that he was possibly going to die here today.


	4. Entering the Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fern Lavellan fell in love with the Elvhen god of rebellion without knowing who he was. She tried to find him to tell him of her pregnancy and learned who he was. Now the child must find the man within the god and bring him back. To remind him who he is and tell him of those that love him. A spirit seeking to help those in need of compassion finds a friend in someone unexpected. The twin gods free themselves from the trap Fen'Harel set and instead of revenge they find something even sweeter.

   

Alnifena's scowl deepened at Valor's chuckle showing his obvious amusement at the situation. Why things like this always happened to her she had no clue. She grumbled something that to Mateo sounded like "stupid human" but he chose to ignore it. Sighing she turned her attention to Valor and waved her hand.

 

"Never mind old friend do you know where we can find him?" she asked the spirit.

 

"I do indeed young one granted Fen'harel is not easy to find if he does not wish to be found but here in the fade you can call him to you instead." Valor informed her.

 

She scowled at the spirit she called friend and noticed his aura was glimmering with amusement. Rolling her eyes at the spirit she turned her attention to Mateo that had followed her once more.

 

"If you want to get out of here you need to be silent and do not say a word or draw attention to yourself." She informed him sternly.

 

Mateo nodded and swallowed slowly. He stepped back out of her way and made sure to keep his emotions in tight control so as not to draw any demons to him. Alnifena shook her head almost sternly at him and closed her eyes.

 

Her magic was beginning to rise when she sensed a presence approaching behind Mateo. Opening her eyes, she spotted a young man wearing a hat with a floppy brim. She recognized him from her mother's stories as Cole the spirit of compassion.

 

"Disturbed, never knew it was possible to physically enter the fade…. unsure of how to protect myself from demons if they appear." Cole muttered.

 

Alnifena's lips twitched before she closed her eyes again and allowed her magic to rise again in a challenge to the master of the fade Fen'harel. She felt magic rise in answer to her challenge and felt it getting closer.

 

Erecting a barrier at the last moment the shards of ice bounced off and fell harmlessly to the ground. Lightning arced through the air from her barrier and a blue barrier absorbed the lightning.

 

"Impressive for one so young. Tell me da'lan what is the point in challenging me when this is my realm?" asked Fen'harel.

 

"Merely a ruse to lure you to me I have a request for you Creator of the fade." She replied.

 

Fen'harel cocked his head in a very canine way and arched one brow his hair fell past his shoulder. He allowed his barrier to fall and waved his hand for her to do the same.

 

"You are also here physically da'lan that is unheard of only two instances come to mind of when it ever happened and that was when the inquisitor had the anchor." He informed her.

 

"Yes, well we live in interesting times Fen'harel. I myself have an anchor as well inherited from the inquisitor who is my mother." Alnifena responded.

 

His eyes narrowed but he nodded in response before meeting Valor's eyes and elegantly bowing to the spirit.

 

"You said you had a request for me da'lan. Come let us go somewhere more peaceful I am afraid our magical display has drawn unwanted attention." Said Fen'harel.

"Perhaps the physical world would be safer as this is where I must exit anyway." She informed him.

 

Fen'harel nodded and waved his hand opening a rift and motioned for her to go through. Alnifena turned her attention to Mateo first and grabbed his chest piece and shoved him through the rift first. Cole followed Mateo sedately appearing amused.

 

She stepped through after Cole and turned back to wave farewell to her friend. Valor dipped his head to her and watched as Fen'harel stepped through and sealed the rift behind him.

 

"Now then," he began sitting down against a wall "what is the request you have for me?"

 

Alnifena breathed in slowly and exhaled before speaking. "My mother wishes for me to find my father and she believes you are able to help me find him." She said.

 

"I see. Cole do you have any insight as to where her father is or who it would be?" he said finishing his sentence toward the spirit that exited the fade with them.

 

Cole tilted his head and seemed to regard Fen'harel as one would regard a child that was being petulant.

 

"I know where and who her father is as I have kept contact with the Inquisitor." He answered.

 

Fen'harel narrowed his eyes at the spirit seemingly uncertain from the way he was being regarded.

 

"Then who and where is her father?" the immortal asked almost uncertainly.

 

Cole continued to regard the immortal his expression changing to one of amusement.

 

"It is you Fen'harel. No, Solas, you are her father. The Inquisitor was going to tell you when she encountered you in the crossroads. But before she could you took the anchor from her and left her there while her arm disintegrated." The spirit answered almost sternly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know if I'll have the next chapter posted as quickly as I've posted these but I'll try! My dog had to have surgery and I'm working over 20 hours this week.


	5. Fen'harel is my what?!?!

Alnifena’s eyes closed in a slow blink while she looked at the spirit, before turning her attention to the Elvhen god of rebellion.

 

_He just said Fen’harel is Solas…..Mother told me Solas is my father……_

 

Fen’harel stared back at Alnifena almost in equal shock, then as if hesitant to touch her she felt his aura prod at her own. As if he were testing for similarities. Her eyes narrowed at the immortal and she allowed a spark of lightning to fill her aura shocking his when he brushed against her aura again. He drew back with a mild glare directed at the young elf.

 

“My you are your mother’s daughter. She was always full of stinging needles anytime someone touched her aura.” He informed her.

 

Alnifena glared at him in return. Though her lips did quirk slightly as he is correct. Any time a mage so much as brushed Fern’s aura with their own in anyway she shocked them. Crossing her arms, she eyed the immortal elf and felt the anchor on her hand spark before shying from green to blue.

 

It turned blue when a spirit was reaching out to her. This spirit felt different from Valor or any of the others she called friend. It felt a lot like……..compassion. Alnifena turned slightly and noticed it was Cole reaching out to her.

 

“You should return to Skyhold with your daughter Fen’harel. Take the time to get to know her and see the Inquisitor once more. Your mission has been on hold for so long now surely it can wait a few more days.” Cole said.

 

Solas eyed the spirit dubiously before giving his agreement with a small nod. Alnifena turned and gave a whistle. Ronnove came at a run down the mountain where he’d moved to higher ground looking for more grass.

 

He slowed to a stop and butted his head against the Mateo’s chest sending him staggering back to avoid Ronnove’s antlers. Cole turned to the Mateo then his expression screaming innocence while his eyes were wide and curious.

 

“He is angry with you for following his mistress into the fade as you put her in danger as well as yourself. Also, the horse you borrowed from the farmers returned to where it belonged.” Cole informed Mateo.

 

Mateo stared at Cole in shock and staggered back reaching for his sword. Cole nearly leaped back in shock as Alnifena’s staff caught the blade and pulled forcing the blade to lodge in the staff. She glared at Mateo and twisted away pulling his sword from his hands.

 

Solas stared in shock as he watched the girl move as if she were as trained for combat as the Templar’s were. Yet instead of having the ability to suppress magic she has magic.

 

“That thing is a demon! He shouldn’t be human outside the fade!” Mateo cried.

 

Alnifena’s gaze darkened further at Mateos words and the blade at the end of her staff kissed his throat. Her eyes were shards of ice. Solas was mildly curious as Ferns eyes were often warm no matter the situation and he had a dreamers gaze regardless of his mood.

 

His daughter’s eyes though…left him rather...terrified. He watched from his place beside Cole as his child advanced on the suddenly wary Mateo the anchor on her hand sparking and crackling in her anger.

 

“He is as far from a demon as I am. He IS a spirit of compassion that worked with my mother during her fight against Corypheus, and if you so much as attempt to touch him she will bring the void down on your head.” she snapped.

 

Cole watched in awe as she stood up to Mateo for him. Her aura was roiling with anger like a thunderstorm. But her heart held a lot of pent up sadness and frustration. She felt she had to take everyone else’s problems onto her shoulders.

 

She held up her mother when she received word of her clans death when she was six years old. Cole felt drawn to the girl for reasons he didn’t understand, however, unlike Solas he wasn’t afraid to leap and take the chance.

 

Mateo stammered and apologized rather quickly. The larger group began to make its way back to Skyhold. Mateos and mercenaries were more wary of attacking now that Alnifena was no longer traveling alone.

 

Instead of beginning the trek to Skyhold as Solas and Cole expected, she instead turned toward further into the Frostbacks. Neither felt the need to question her as they would learn what she was doing soon enough. They had learned to not question a different location before returning to Skyhold from her mother.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK guys I finally got this chapter finished! I even rewrote some things I had originally because rereading it the flow of the chapter was wrong. SO here's the finished product and let me know what you guys think!


	6. Temple of Dirthamen

    They traveled for three days through the frostbacks making progress to their destination. Solas, Cole and Mateo still hadn’t been told where they were going. During the journey Solas often wondered if it was still in the interest of the world if he destroyed the veil. Observing his daughter he recalled sensing a new anchor, but had been told  by one of his spies that it meant nothing. He wished he had ignored the sentinel’s words, and had investigated. Cole was silent as he observed Solas from the corner of his eye. The turmoil within the Dread wolf was obvious.

 

    “She killed your spy Solas.” he finally said.

 

    Solas’ head snapped toward him at his words. “What?”

 

    Alnifena’s head turned listening. “Oh so Athera was your spy?” she questioned.

 

    Solas eyed his daughter warily. “Yes da’lan she was supposed to watch your mother and report to me.” was the soft answer.

 

    Alnifena hummed quietly hearing that.

   

    “She left me no choice. She was preparing to kill my hahren. I distracted her, and used the anchor to kill her.” she informed him.

 

    Solas was unsurprised by the news of Athera’s betrayal. “Her orders were merely to watch I told her if she tried to kill anyone that she would forfeit her life.”

 

    “She didn’t care Solas. She hated the Inquisition, because she believed Fern was keeping you from destroying the veil.” Cole said.

 

    Mateo twitched everytime Cole spoke. He also felt unease around Solas. The power of his magic terrified him. But he feared Alnifena more. The girl was calm and gentle until she was angry. Alnifena stopped in front of a set of large ice covered doors. Calling her magic in hand she cast a small fire spell. The flame melted the ice the instant it touched the doors, and they swung open silently. She stepped inside and lit a torch on the wall with her magic, and the familiar green glow of veil fire cast eerie shadows along the wall.

 

    Solas stepped forward and took  the torch from the wall. He set out along the corridor with the others trailing along behind. _‘I have no right to try and be a father to her now, but she is still my daughter.’_ He heard Cole make a soft statement to Alnifena catching her attention.

 

    “He wants to try, but believes he has no right.” Cole whispered.

 

    The young woman’s eyes flicked to his. She looked forward again silently considering the spirits words.

 

    “He has more right than he believes Cole. All he needs to do is put forth an effort.” She responded making sure her voice carried to the immortal ahead of them.

 

    Solas twitched hearing her words, and he felt hope flare in his heart. Then he saw the statues lining the walls, and felt fear. They were statues of Falon’din, and his twin brother Dirthamen.

 

    “Da’lan why are we in a temple to the twin god's?”

 

    “One of my mentors wanted to meet here.”

 

    The so far silent Mateo spoke up then. “A living being? Or another demon?”

 

    The slow turn from the woman had him stuttering a quick apology. Turning her head forward once more she ignored the templar.

 

    “Da’lan I would like to know who trained you, but it can be discussed later.”

 

    “A sentinel named Alhannon. He taught me old magic and how to fight without magic.” Alnifena answered.

 

    Ah, that explained the more complex feel of her magic. It also explained why she moved as much like a fight as a magic user. Focusing on the corridor once more, Solas felt unease begin to fill him. Further ahead he could feel the power of Dirthamen, and Falon’din beginning to stir. Cole must have felt it to because he heard the spirit draw his daggers.

 

    “Their waking...They sense us coming.” Cole muttered.

 

    Alnifena’s head turned in a slow pivot taking everything in. She could sense the familiar magic of her Hahren somewhere in the temple. Tilting her head she noticed the stronger feel of Vunin’s magic near the darker magic looming ahead.

 

    “Alhannon is here in the temple somewhere. And Vunin is ahead with that other magic.” her voice was low, but it seemed to carry.

 

    Solas glanced over his shoulder at his daughter. She was beginning to feel fear. For as powerful as she was she was becoming scared of the stronger magic looming ahead. He did not want that for her. He wanted to protect her.

 

    “Hold a moment Da’lan. Cole, Mateo please wait.” He stopped walking and turned to face his daughter.

 

    He met his daughter’s curious gaze. He would teach her now to help her feel at ease.

 

    “I would like to teach you something da’lan….No daughter.. I want to teach you how to call your other form outside the fade,” Solas paused taking in the flush of her cheeks caused by him calling her daughter. He smiled at her.

 

    “From the nights we camped I followed your impressions in the fade, and spoke to your spirit friends. They told me you had changed your form in the fade three times before deciding. I want to teach you how to call that form to you outside the fade.”

 

    Alnifena’s eyes widened at his words. “But it isn’t a wolf….”

 

    “Daughter every form is different so your name means running with wolves. It does not mean you had to become one.”

 

    Alnifena met her father’s gentle gaze and nodded. She followed Solas’ example and settled on the ground in front of him with her staff balanced on her legs.

 

    “Now close your eyes,” her eyes fell shut at his instruction.

 

    “Slow your breathing daughter let your magic rise to the surface.”

 

    Alnifena’s breathing slowed and ever so slowly her magic rose to the surface until it was visible just under her skin.

 

    “Now call to your animal form, feel it in your magic and hear its call in return.”

 

    Her eyelids fluttered and her magic danced along them and over the whites of her eyes when they fluttered again.

 

    “Call it again and let it over take your elvhen form.”

 

    Her magic began to flick in the air around her and her staff fell to the ground as her body changed. Arms, hands, legs and feet became muscled limbs and paws with sharp claws. Body grew in width and grew muscular fur sprouting along it and down the limbs. A long feline tail grew, and her head began to change shape. Her jaw elongated and her teeth sharpened. Her ears traveled to the top of her head and became triangle shaped. In Alnifena’s place stood a great white lioness. Its eyes opened and Alnifena’s ice blue gaze with flecks of gold stared back at her stunned father.

 

    “Daughter you are truly beautiful.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to FenxShiral author of Project Elvhen: Book of Names! I never would have found the perfect name for Fern's daughter without looking through the names.


End file.
